The Unwilling
by Lily1186
Summary: He was the Hunter. The Willing. He was the Seer. The Unwilling.


**The Unwilling**

**Disclaimer: Nothing Supernatural related has ever belonged to me, but maybe someday...**

Pairings: None.

Summary: He was the Hunter. The Willing. He was the Seer. The Unwilling.

Author's Note: For some strange reason I feel like I might have read something similar to this somewhere but I can't remember where. So if this seems to strike a nerve with anybody then just e-mail me to complain. I will be taking it in a different direction, although this particular piece is a one-shot. Thank you, and also, let me just say that I love whoever invented the idea of school vacations, you are my savior...

* * *

He was the Hunter. The Willing. He devoted his entire life to the destruction of all that was black and evil in the world. He searched through daylight and darkness for his prey and did not give any thought to his own desires. He was born and raised to be the Protector of all things good and pure, and he embraced his destiny with open arms.

He was the Seer. The Unwilling. He had no desire to be a part of something larger than himself. His only desire was to be free. And so he attempted to flee and disappear, never to return.

But Fate would not allow this. His path, like that of his brother's, had been written long before either of them knew of birth or life. Fate could not allow him to be free.

So in order to bring him back into the fray, Fate took dangerous measures. She gave to him the Vision. A force so powerful that it could write its own Destiny. A force that, if given to someone who was not strong enough to contain it, could bring the world, and all it held, to its knees.

To facilitate her plans success Fate reunited the Seer and the Hunter. The Willing and the Unwilling. The Seer would harness the Vision and the Hunter would control the Seer. Together they would be able to contain the Vision and bring back balance to the world.

* * *

For awhile Fate observed the brothers and witnessed her plan unfolding perfectly. The Unwilling could no longer survive without the Willing. And as Time passed the Willing began to convince the Unwilling of the purpose of the Fight. Fate was pleased.

* * *

More Time passed and the Hunter continued to protect the Seer. Fate knew that soon the Seer would be ready to embrace his Destiny and together the brother's would bring Light back to the world. The Vision had enabled the Unwilling to see his Destiny and Fate grew to believe that all would soon be resolved. The Unwilling had become the Willing.

Now all that Fate had left to do was retrieve the Vision from the Seer and watch as the knowledge that the brother's had gained was used to save the world from the Darkness.

* * *

Unfortunately, Fate had underestimated the strength of both the Hunter and the Seer. And when the Time came to reclaim the Vision, Fate discovered that the Seer had harnessed the power of the Vision, and with it, had begun to write his own Destiny.

So Fate did the only thing left to do. She appealed to the Hunter. After all, it was his Destiny to protect the pure. But Fate soon discovered that it was the Hunter who had taught the Seer the ability to harness the Vision.

When Fate asked the Hunter why he had rebelled against his Destiny the Hunter had merely smiled at Her. And in that smile Fate discovered Truth.

The Hunter had betrayed his Destiny so that the Seer could obtain a new one.

* * *

It was then that Fate realized that She had been manipulated from the beginning. From the moment that the Unwilling had tried to flee. And She had played right into their hands.

She had never seen the true potential of the brother's because she had been blinded by the Destiny she had written for them. She had never seen the strength of the bond between the Seer and the Hunter or she would never have unleashed the Vision onto the two beings that could destroy Destiny.

* * *

She had never seen that they were both Unwilling.

* * *

Authors Note II. : Alright, I have a companion piece to this in the works. Although oddly enough, I started that one before this one, but oh well. Anyways, any feedback is welcome. Hope you enjoyed.

-Lily1186


End file.
